gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Huntzberger
Logan Huntzberger is the son of Mitchum Huntzberger, a successful newspaper magnate. Logan attended a variety of boarding schools in Massachusetts such as Grotton, Rivers, Exeter, and Andover where it is presumed that he graduated. The Huntzberger family is what can be described as "old money." His father it is shown he loves Logan but at times treats him more like an heir than his son. His mother Shira tends to be snobby even though she doesn't come from "old money" herself. Logan and Rory met while attending Yale through Rory's friend Marty. Both Rory and Logan worked at the Yale Daily News, although Logans appearance in the news room was uncommon and annoyed Doyle, the editor of the yale daily news every time he did bother to show up. Logan often refers to Rory as "Ace." because she wants to be a reporter. The nickname becomes a sweet term of endearment. Rory enlists Logan's help on a article for a secret society Logan was in called the Life and Death Brigade. Logan takes her to a secret event party in the woods. Through that event Rory becomes fascinated with the club and with Logan. She is convinced to take a dangerous jump with Logan. After this Logan and Rory's paths cross more developing a tentative friendship with Logan conforting Rory at a party her grandparents through for her. Logan causes a fake fight for Rory as a prank but Rory gets him back by enlisting her grandfather to trick thm into an engagement. Rory soon develops a crush on Logan and admits it at her grandparents vow renewal. Logan admits he likes her back but is not a commitment guy. Therefore Rory and Logan agree to a no strings realationship that lasts until mid S5 when Rory realizes that she can't do it and wants to be friends again. However, Logan takes it as a ultamatum and th two of them start dating. Rory is Logan's first serious girl friend, except for when he was ten and claimed actress Alissa Milano held the position, as revealed by his sister Honor. Rory and Logan's realationship survives many hurdles first his mother's and grandfather's disaproval of Rory because she wants to work instead of staying home and planning parties. However, Logan does not pay head to what his family says and still stays with Rory. Logan also comforts Rory when his father says that Rory is not cut out to be a journalist. Logan supports Rory when she decides to take a break from Yale even though he believes that she will eventually come back to Yale. Logan suffered a grievous injury during a trip with The Life and Death Brigade. Logan has been strongly encouraged, most will say forced, by his father to enter the family business. At the end of season six, Logan moves to London to join his family business. Surprisingly, after the conflict he suffers with his father earlier, he takes his new responsibilities seriously, and does his job well. Unfortunately, after he loses money after a badly thought-out investment in a new media company (the company violated another person's patent rights, and the third company waited until a larger company with deep pockets bought it to sue for infringement), Logan regresses and acts irresponsibly once more by taking a trip to Vegas with Life and Death Brigade collegues, collin and Fin. He finally tells his father that he won't be part of the family business anymore, and starts to straighten out again. After he gets an offer for a new job in California, Logan proposes to Rory. She considers, but turns him down, feeling she wants to accomplish other things first. She asks if they can continue their relationship in a long distance form but Logan decides that it would be too hard for him to continue seeing Rory after the proposal and after moving, he gives her an ultimatum, all or nothing. Rory decides that she can't do that so the heartbroken Logan breaks it off with her. Best Logan Quotes Logan: It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived. Rory: High. We are very high. Logan: I've been higher. Rory: I meant distance from the ground. Logan: That too. Rory: I am not a fan of ladders. Logan: They scare the crap out of me too. Richard: Logan! Logan: Huh? Richard! [stands up to shake his hand] Logan: Wow, this is a pleasant surprise! Finn, Colin, you know Richard, don't you? Richard: [shakes thier hands] Why, hello, boys. Nice to see you. Logan, I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident. Logan: The... Richard: I heard that you professed your feelings for Rory. Logan: [shocked] Wha-? Richard: Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine, as is the Dean of admissions. Well, you know this place, news travels fast. Logan: Yeah, look... Richard: I have to tell you that, while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is an appropriate time and place for that sort of thing. And a classroom in the middle of class is not one of them. Logan: No, I know, I... Richard: However, what's done is done. It's out. So I dropped by to tell you that I have spoken to your father. Logan: My father? Richard: We pounded out a few things. Property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing. Logan: Okay, I think that there's been... Richard: Oh, we came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner next week to finalize the engagement and start talking about the ceremony. [Logan is in shock] Richard: Emily is handling all the newspaper announcements, so, not to worry. That's all taken care of. Logan: But... Richard: She is a fine young lady, Logan. I want her to be happy. You'll take care of that, I assume. All right, I'll let you get back to your coffee break. Nice seeing all of you again. And Logan, welcome to the family, son. [Richard turns and thumbs his nose in Rory's direction, who has watched the entire scene. She and Richard meet in the hall, laughing] Richard: I do hope one of his dopey looking friends knows CPR, or he just might not make it. Rory: You're the best, Grandpa! Richard: All right, who's next? Paris giving you any trouble? Rory: Not anymore than usual. [They walk down the hall together] Rory: However, there is a girl in my modern poetry class who keeps kicking my chair. Richard: Ah, I do love this place. Rory: Right back at you, Grandpa. Logan: [Rory glares at Logan after he pulled a prank on her in class] That's not a good look. Rory: I have no words. Logan: It was just a joke! Rory: Oh, no, wait. I thought of some. Jerk! Ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, lowlife, butt-faced miscreant! Logan: [indignantly] "Butt-faced miscreant" Rory: Why would you do something like that? Logan: I'm sorry, "butt-faced miscreant"? Category:Characters Category:Huntzberger family Category:Yale Category:Yale Daily News Category:Rory's Romantic Interests Category:Fan Reactions